


It Just Happened

by xenasoul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Chest Hair, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Squee, caught-on-act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time to tell Laurel the truth was coming but will he be able to face her while confessing that he was now sleeping with her father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Happened

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Unbetae'd. Sorry about any mistakes you may find here!!
> 
> \+ This is a short start to what I think it can be an amazing ship. We'll see how the characters develop throughout the series. I root for many scenes of them together!

Tommy did everything he could to win Laurel’s heart. He was the shoulder to cry on during the most difficult time of her life and was always there for her in those fateful five years that she suffered so much. After all to find out that her sister was sleeping with her boyfriend was a harsh blow even for a strong woman like her.

Tommy was there for her, helping and being helped in return to cope with the loss of his best friend. They started out as friends first and just became something else after a while. Tommy wanted something serious with her. Laurel was an amazing woman and he was the luckiest man in the world to have her.

But his plans soon turned to dust. Laurel still had feelings for Oliver.

When Tommy discovered that he did not suffer as much as thought he would. That was a surprise that left him confused and he only understood why only some time later.

 

 

ONE YEAR LATER

"Hello?"

"Hi Tommy! It’s Laurel."

"Hi Laurel! Long time no see. How are things?"

"The same you know. A case after another and one less scumbag loose in the city."

"Sounds like fun. For you anyway."

"Someone has to do it, Tommy. But I didn’t call you to talk about work. I’m calling to know if you’re free tonight?"

"Tonight? Hmmm no sorry. I have plans."

"Oh Really? Ollie told me that you're always busy lately. Or is it because you’re avoiding us? Because if that's it Tommy, I want you to know that--"

"I'm not avoiding you guys. Relax Laurel! I'm over what happened. You know that."

"If you say so."

"I say so."

Tommy said goodbye and hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. The time to tell Laurel the truth was coming but will he be able to face her while confessing that he was now sleeping with her father?

Jesus only to imagine the shock that will be! Tommy flirted wherever he went and had a woman after another only to settle down now with a middle-aged detective who happened to be a man? Who would imagine such an ending? Nobody for sure.

But Tommy didn’t have to confess anything to Laurel.

Lance arrived home late after work. Tommy was in bed almost asleep when he heard the sound of the front door. He rose to greet Lance with the usual kiss and to talk a little, after all they hardly seen each other during daylight.

Tonight Lance was particularly more tired than usual. His eyes had deep dark circles underneath and his shoulders were slumped. Tommy watched him finish eating a sandwich and go sit on the couch, and then approached to give him a massage while Lance drank a beer and watched the news.

Minutes later Tommy was sitting on Lance’s lap and his lips were being devoured voraciously.

"I thought you were tired," said Tommy after the kiss ended.

"I'm never tired for this."

Lance kissed him again and grabbed his ass and squeezed hard, bringing the smaller body closer to his. Tommy moaned and started to unbutton his wrinkled shirt, revealing a sandy hairy chest that he loved to feel tickling his back. Tommy run his palms on his chest and buried his fingers in the soft hair, rubbing the skin from stomach to chest and back.

They were so distracted in each other that they didn’t hear the sound of the door opening. They just realized they were not alone when someone gasped in the middle of the room.

Lance jumped to take his gun in a flash and pushed Tommy to the side, but relaxed when he saw that it was only his daughter. "Hi Laurel!"

"Dad. Tommy. Hi."

"Damn! Jesus fuck Laurel why didn’t you say you’d come?" Tommy asked almost screaming, getting up and moving away from Lance. This was not how he wanted Laurel to discover about them!

"I got worried after the call. I felt that you were hiding something and apparently I was right. You and dad. Since when?"

Tommy was clearly nervous and upset with all this and Lance almost felt guilty because he was amused with all this. "Since I met him."

"LANCE!"  
"But that was when we were still together! No. Don’t tell me that—“

"No. It’s nothing like that, Laurel. What I mean is that it started there, but we did something about it only after you broke up. Do you really think I’d do something like that to you?"

"I don’t know dad. With our family background I wouldn’t be surprised."

Lance flinched. He got up from the couch and approached Laurel.  
"It didn’t happen this way, Laurel. I promise. I wouldn’t hurt you that way. And neither would Tommy."

Laurel stared back at her father and smiled, seeing the truth in his words.  
"So. You said since you met him? Why, it was love at first sight by any chance?"

"Fuck no. That shit is for kids. It was more like lust at first sight."

"Jesus." Tommy covered his face with his hand as he listened to the conversation between them. But at heart he was relieved to have things out in the open now.


End file.
